Congratulations, It's a...Mouse?!
by mandragoran
Summary: Time is running out and the day of truth is fast approaching. But the universal question remains...How many mice does it take to deliver a baby?


Title: Congradulations, It's a...Mouse?  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for icky birthing stuff)  
  
Writers note: This takes place sometime after A Night Alone  
  
obviously! *Grin*  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the original mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Vinnie!" Jessie yelled from her position on the couch. She  
  
rested her hands on her round stomack and shifted in the  
  
cushions. "Vinnie!! She yelled again. 'Damn, where was he...'  
  
Vinnie came running into the room his fur tossled and he was  
  
hastitly shoving on one boot, half hopping. "Jess, what is it  
  
doll?"  
  
"I need to get up." She said reaching out her two hands for  
  
his.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll so it." He sighed  
  
"I don't think so," She smirked "I need to go to the  
  
washroom."  
  
He rolled his eyes and ploded over. "Again? Didn't you go  
  
about twently minutes ago?" He grunted hauling her to her feet.  
  
"You have someone tap-dancing on your blatter and you'll have  
  
to go to the washroom pretty often too." She hit him in the arm  
  
with the back of her hand.  
  
"No thanks," He smiled "I would never want to be that fat."  
  
"Why you..." She started and then hissed in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vinnie asked catching ahold of her arm.  
  
"Just the baby kicking...again." She blew air out between her  
  
teeth. "This one's going to be a great kicker." She smirked  
  
"Maybe we should sign him with the cubs."  
  
"First mouse quarterback." Vinnie grinned.  
  
Jessie smiled and headed for the washroom, wadling all the  
  
way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlie steped into the scoreboard. "Vinnie?" She called out.  
  
"Hey Sweetheart," Vinnie waved from the couch. "Here to take  
  
our resident whale to the doc, or what?"  
  
"I heard that!" Jessie said walking over to the couch and  
  
easing herself down. "I'm about eight months pregnent damn you,  
  
so I look fat and ugly...I can't help it!" She lowered her head  
  
and looked to her stomach.  
  
Charlie came over and sat on the edge of the couch putting her  
  
arm around Jessie's shoulders. "Vinnie," She scolded "Be nice!"  
  
"He didn't mean it Jess," Charlie assured her "Your very  
  
beautiful, pregnent or not."  
  
Vinnie looked around the Scoreboard avoiding looking at the  
  
two women. Jessie's moods were really something to witness. One  
  
minute she could be yelling, the next sobbing her poor little  
  
heart out. It looked like she was still experiancing them.  
  
Two bikes sped into the Scoreboard and the three looked over  
  
as Modo and Throddle came into the room.  
  
"Modo!" Jessie smiled widely, her earlier sadness forgotten.  
  
She gestured impatienly for Charlie to help her up. Charlie  
  
groaned heaving her off the couch.  
  
"Hey Jess," Modo smiled hugging her gently. "How are you  
  
doing?"  
  
"We're doing okay," She rubbed her stomach "The kid's  
  
impatient today though, he's been kicking up a storm. Guess he's  
  
just ancious to see his dad."  
  
Vinnie rolled his eyes and turned back to the television,  
  
proping his feet up on the couch.  
  
Throddle came over and started digging throught the bag he  
  
held in his hands. "Hey Jess, got your favorite." He held up a  
  
frost covered container.  
  
"OHHH Haagin-Dazs!" Jessie exclaimed "Oh Throddle I could kiss  
  
you!" Grabbing the container she looked to Modo. "Get me a  
  
spoon?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sure," He moved towards the far side of the Scoreboard and  
  
digging through the dishes, managed to find a spoon. He wiped it  
  
in a cloth and handed it over. Jessie smiled, opened the  
  
ice-cream and dug in.  
  
"MMMMmmmm..." She sighed around a spoonful  
  
"Glad you like it." Throddle smile "Don't think we'll be out  
  
anymore tonight, looks like a storm is soming up."  
  
"Shoot," Charlie got to her feet "Then I'd better get back to  
  
the Garage. Just came to see how you all were doing." She moved  
  
over to the door. "I'll see you all tommorow. Enjoy your  
  
ice-cream Jess."  
  
Charlie opened the door and it flew out of her hand to hit  
  
the wall. A gust of rain and wind almost knocked her over. She  
  
gave a cry of surprise and Throddle and Modo ran over to heave  
  
the door shut.  
  
"Wow." Charlie gasped. She pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Hey Babe," Throddle put a hand on her arm "You okay?"  
  
She nodded eyes wide. "Good thing you guys got in when you  
  
did."  
  
"Looks like your stuck here babe," Throddle smiled pulling his  
  
bike over to the other side of the Scoreboard.  
  
"Not the most unatractive deal, being stuck here with yours  
  
truely." Vinnie waggled his eyebrows at her. "You can share a  
  
bed with me if youlike doll-face, lots of room."  
  
"You sure the three of us will fit?" Charlie smiled  
  
"Three?"  
  
"ya, you, me and your ego." She crossed her arms over her  
  
chest.  
  
Modo and Throddle chuckled. Jessie smiled around a spoonful of  
  
ice-cream.  
  
"Hmph." Vinnie snorted looking indignent.  
  
"mmm." Jessi moaned "He's kicking up a storm again." Jessie  
  
put the ice-cream on the end table and sat down again. "Oh," She  
  
rubbed her stomach and chuckled "I don't think her likes the  
  
flavor."  
  
"Anything I can do?" Modo knelt in front of her and took one  
  
of his hands in his.  
  
She chuckled "You could tell your kid to behave himself." She  
  
shifted in her seat. "He's gona make me nasious if he keeps this  
  
up."  
  
"Uh guys," Vinnie sat up and gestured to the TV.  
  
"A wind warning is in effect for the Chacigo area," The TV  
  
weather person was saying. "Police ar asking for residence to  
  
stay inside as Huricane Lucy makes an apperiance in the Windy  
  
City. If you can get there, Shelter are being set up in both of  
  
the hospitals here in the city. If you are unable, then  
  
residence are asked to take shelter in their basements and stay  
  
away from all windows. We will keep you updated on further  
  
developments."  
  
The weatherman let the anchor take over and more emergency  
  
procedures were talked about.  
  
"Sounds like quite a storm." Jessie murmered. She squeezed  
  
Modo's fingers. "I'm glad we all ended up being here."  
  
"My poor garage," Charlie sighed "I can just imagine the mess  
  
I'm going to have to clean up."  
  
Throddle jumped up to the catwalk on the second story and  
  
begain shutting the storm windows over the holes.  
  
Jessie sighed looking over him. "I used to be able to do  
  
that."  
  
"Well," Vinnie said settling into the couch. "Looks like we're  
  
stuck... how 'bout a movie fest?"  
  
Jessie grined "Whatcha got? Modo be a dear and move the coffee  
  
table closer."  
  
Modo complied and then put her feet up on it. Smacking Vinnie  
  
to move, he settled down bedie her.  
  
Vinnie griped but shifted over. "Hey Bro," He said to Throddle  
  
"they're on the table there by ya, grab um will ya?"  
  
Throddle grabed up the three cases. "Let's see...we got 'Men  
  
in Black', 'James Bomb: Tomorrow Never Lies', and 'Volocano'."  
  
He opened up one of the cases, sliping the video into the  
  
machine. Sitting down in front of the couch, he leaned against  
  
it. Charlie squeezed in between Modo and Vinnie, tucking her  
  
feet up under her. Outside the huricane started to pick up  
  
speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The lava was speeding through the underground tunnels on a  
  
colision course witht he hospital, when the power died.  
  
"Oh man!" Vinnie groaned smacking his foreheas with his hand.  
  
"Right in the middle of the good part."  
  
"Hold on..." Throddle struggled to his feet. "There's a  
  
flashlight over this way." He banged his shin on the coffee  
  
table and cried out in pain.  
  
"Throddle, don't brain yourself or anything there is an easier  
  
way." Jessie chuckled "Hey bike!" She shouted back over the  
  
couch "Give us a light will ya?"  
  
A headlight flared through the darkness illuminating the  
  
scoreboard dimily.  
  
"Thanks." Throddle smiled  
  
"Ya sis, bright idea."  
  
Charlie groaned and looked up at Vinnie shaking her head. "So  
  
what do we do now?" She asked reluctent to get up from between  
  
the two mice.  
  
Jessie yawned "I don't know about the four of you, but I think  
  
I'll get some sleep. Mph..." She rubbed her stomack "That is is  
  
this one will let me."  
  
"Comon." Modo slid out from between Jessie and Charlie and got  
  
to his feet. "Lets get you to bed." He helped her to her feet  
  
and lef her towards the backroom.  
  
"Night guys." Charlie called. Throddle came over and proped  
  
the flashlight up so that the light shone up to the cealing.  
  
"And then there were three." She smiled stretching her legs  
  
working out the kinks.  
  
"Make that two." Throddle straightened and stretched "I'm gona  
  
hit the sack myself."  
  
Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Man, I'm living with a bunch of old  
  
fogies."  
  
Throddle shrugged and waved as he moved into the back room  
  
too.  
  
"So babe," Vinnie smiled looking down at her. "Just you and  
  
me. Night's still young."  
  
Charlie sighed "maybe they got the right idea."  
  
"Oh man, not you too." Vinnie gave her a disgusted look.  
  
Charlie glanced at her watch. 12:00 She looked back  
  
over at the four bikes. "Could one of you bikes find a station?"  
  
All four begain scanning through static. One finally found a  
  
station and the other three picked it up too.  
  
"--uracane Lucy has hit the windy city and is sure living up  
  
to it's name. Police are telling people to stay off the streets  
  
as the huricanes full fourse is now invading the city. THe wind  
  
and rain are making travel impossible and we have one report of  
  
a veheical colliding with a building as wind literally picked  
  
the samll veheical off the ground. Luckly neither the building  
  
or the car was occupied."  
  
"Thanks." Charlie smield and the bikes shut off the radios.  
  
"Looks like I'm not going anywher tonight." She looked up at him  
  
"And your sitting on my bed."  
  
He sighed and got to his feet. "Okay, I'm headed off to bed.  
  
Night Charlie-girl. Think of me and have plesent dreams." He  
  
grinned.  
  
"Nightmares you mean." Charlie quiped back.  
  
Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a critic."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Modo eased Jessie down on the bed. She groaned again and made  
  
a digusted look. "Don't you know it's bed time?" Another vicious  
  
kick made her wince. "Ask a silly question..."  
  
"Still kicking up a storm hey?" Modo asked sitting down beside  
  
her and rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Oh ya," She muttered "He'd giving the huricane a run for it's  
  
money."  
  
Modo gave a chuckled "Don't worry, not much longer now."  
  
Jessie gave a nervous smile. "That's why I'm woried." He  
  
stroked her stomach and ran his hands up her sided caressing.  
  
"There's also something else I miss besides my waist." She  
  
sighed. Grabbing one of the straps on his breastplate she pulled  
  
him down and kissed him deeply.  
  
A throat being cleared made the two look up. Throddle was  
  
moving across the room towards his bed. Jessie chuckled and gave  
  
him a smile. "Give me a break it's been eight months!"  
  
"Eight months three days." Modo said sofltly  
  
"That long..." She sighed "Mph...oh I can't wait for you to be  
  
born!" She scolded her stomach. A sharp pain struck her stomach  
  
and she winced hissing sharply.  
  
"Jess?" Modo looked down at her  
  
She let out a long breath between her teeth. She nodded. "I'm  
  
okay..."  
  
Throddle crawled into bed across the way and Jessie beconed  
  
Modo to do the same. A few minutes later Vinnie came in shaking  
  
his head.  
  
"Seems the windy city is a little more so tonight. The big  
  
wind is here."  
  
"Ya," Jessie smirked "He just walked in the door."  
  
"Oh that's cold sis," He said in a hurt voice "I'd say  
  
something but I know it's just your hormones."  
  
"Come here and I'll give your hormones buster." She teased  
  
angerly "If I could get up, I'd take that snide grin  
  
and..ahhHHH!" Her eyes widened in pain as it flared acorss her  
  
stomach like someone had hit her full on. She grabbed her  
  
stomach and squeezed her eyes closed, gritting her teeth till it  
  
pasted.  
  
"Jess?" Modo sat up grabing her hand "What is it?"  
  
Jessie gasped and tightened her grip on his hand. "I think  
  
it's the baby..." She managed to gasp.  
  
"N-now??" Modo got to his knees by the side of the bed and  
  
looked to the other two mice.  
  
Vinnie stood there eyes widening in understanding. "She's gona  
  
have it now?! But there's a huricane out there!" He gestured to  
  
the shuttered window.  
  
Jessie looked up at him sharply. "Thanks for the weather  
  
update but I don't hink this is up for debate Vinncent!" She  
  
snapped. "AHHH!!" She moaned in pain again and squeezed Modo's  
  
hand, he winced in pain himself.  
  
Throddle was already by their sides and took charge of the  
  
situation. "And he looks to be impatient to make an apperiance.  
  
Vinnie, go wake Charlie and see if you can raise that doctor  
  
friend of her's on the CB."  
  
Jessie thrashed in pain again and Modo winced again. "Oh  
  
mama," He moaned pushing her hand to his forehead.  
  
"Modo!" Jessie gasped  
  
"I'm right here." He assured her  
  
"My water just broke..."  
  
Charlie came into the room. "How far apart are the  
  
contractions?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"Pretty damn close." Jessie snapped  
  
"Her water just broke," Throddle informed her "Is that bad?"  
  
"What?! Oh god..okay, okay..let's just stay calm." Charlie  
  
wrung her hands. "Let's see what do we do...."  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Throddle widened his eyes in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Just cause I'm a woman doesn't mean I automatically know,  
  
this is a first for me too."  
  
"Well..." Jessie smiled up sweetly. "WILL SOMEONE DO  
  
SOMETHING!" She finnished in a shrill yell.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's see..breathing..you have to focus on your  
  
breathing." She said "...I think."  
  
"I just want this kid outa me!" Jessie moaned. SHe squeezed  
  
her eyes shut as another contraction hit her full force.  
  
Vinnie came in dragging the CB with him. "I got the doc. but  
  
he can't get here, storm."  
  
"I don't need a damn doctor!" Jessie hissed "I need one of you  
  
to knock me out!"  
  
"Calm down Jess, this will all be over soon." Throddle tried  
  
to sooth.  
  
"How the hell do you know?!" She yelled at him then turned a  
  
bayful glare on Modo. "I can't beleive I was thinking of letting  
  
you get anywhere near me but minutes ago, you touch me again and  
  
I swear I'll castrate you!"  
  
"Doc?" Vinnie spoke into the CB "She's fliping out on us what  
  
do we do?"  
  
Charlie grabed the CB from Vinnie. "Chad, he's water broke and  
  
she's in alot of pain."  
  
"Okay Charlie, I need you to check how dilated she is, give  
  
the CB back to Vinnie. K' VInnie?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Hold me up so Jessie can hear me. Jess? On the next  
  
contraction we need you to push okay?"  
  
Jessie nodded her her in responce. "That's a go Huston."  
  
Vinnie relayed  
  
"I see something!" Charlie said excited  
  
"We got a..something." Vinnie relayed  
  
Jessie tightened on Modo's hand and pushed with all her might.  
  
She floped back on the bed exausted.  
  
"A head! I think..." Charlie exclaimed  
  
"Maybe a head..." Vinnie relayed  
  
"Okay...Jessie push, and keep pushing the next one should do  
  
it."  
  
"i-i c-can't" She gasped and begain sobbing  
  
"Comon Jess," Modo coaxed "Just a little further and It'll be  
  
all over...you can sleep for a week if you like."  
  
She smiled but it soon turned to a grimice. "o-okay..once  
  
more...but after this I'm defenally need some r&rrrrRRRRR!!"  
  
She pushed again and Charlie gave a gasp of delight as a  
  
sliperally little mouse slid into her hands. "Got it!"  
  
"We have a kid!" Vinnie smiled  
  
"You need to clear it's mouth..."  
  
A moment later little screches were heard throughout the room.  
  
"It's a boy!" Charlie announced and handed the wet little mouse  
  
to Throddle, who was holding a blanket. He wraped the baby up  
  
gently and cradled it aquardly in his huge arms.  
  
"m-modo." Jessie gasped weakly  
  
"It's a boy, Jess." He smiled, looking at the little bundle in  
  
Throddle's arms.  
  
"That's nice...but if you don't mind...I'M STILL IN PAIN  
  
HERE!" The three mice and Charlie turned to her and the baby  
  
wailed at the loud noise.  
  
"Vinnie pressed the button on the CB again." Huston, we have a  
  
problem."  
  
"What's wrong?" Chad demanded  
  
"There seems to be some debate weither this is over." Vinnie  
  
told him.  
  
Charlie place a hand on Jessie's stomach and her eyes  
  
widened. "I think there's another one!"  
  
"Two?" Modo said in disbeleif  
  
"Sounds like Jess," Vinnie quiped "Always the show off."  
  
Jessie sobbed in pain. "I...i can't..."  
  
Vinnie?!" Chad's voice on the other end said sternly "What's  
  
going on?"  
  
"We seem to have gotten two for the price of one." Vinnie told  
  
him.  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Well, it runs in the family." Vinnie shrugged  
  
"Okay, this one might be eaiser. Just get her to push, if  
  
Charlie can get ahold of the baby and gently pull it out then it  
  
will save her alot of strengh..."  
  
"You hear him Charlie-girl?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"I can't.." Jessie shook her head back and forth, her white  
  
fur plastered to her face.  
  
"Oh comon Jess!" Vinnie rolled his eyes. "You've faced  
  
Plutarkians, Sand Raiders, Rats, felines with world domanation  
  
plans, human terisits and more goons then I can shake a fist at,  
  
and you going to let one little baby defeat you?"  
  
Jessie gritted her teeth in annoyance. "When his is over,  
  
remind me to maim you." Pain ceazed her again and she pushed  
  
with all her might. Her eyes fluttered in her head as the  
  
contraction passed and she barely heard the sounds of another  
  
wail join the first.  
  
"We have a girl!"  
  
Jessie sighed in releif and finally let the blackness engulf  
  
her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Modo looked up at the others. "She passed out."  
  
"Let her sleep," Charlie smiled wraping the other baby in  
  
another blanket. "She's had a busy night." She turned to cooing  
  
over the baby and it flayled a fist in her direction.  
  
"Why don't you mover her to my bed until we get this mess  
  
cleaned up." Throddle suggested and Modo picked up Jessie moving  
  
her to Throddle's bed. She sighed softly in her sleep but didn't  
  
wake up.  
  
"Thanks doc," Vinnie was saying into the CB "We got two  
  
bouncing baby mice."  
  
"Anytime," He replied "Just tell them I'll be up as soon as  
  
the storm passes to check on our new Mom and kids."  
  
"Sure thing Sweetheart."  
  
"They're so tiny." Charlie offered her finger to the little  
  
girl and she curled her fingers around it. "How comet their eyes  
  
are shut?"  
  
"All baby mice's eyes are shut when their born." Throddle  
  
assured her "Give um a day or two babe, they'll be fine."  
  
"So pops," Vinnie said steping over to Modo and slaping him on  
  
the shoulder. "How's it feel to be a father?"  
  
Modo smiled "Not to diffrent, how about you Uncle Vinnie?"  
  
"Wha? Hey, never thought of that..." He moved over to Throddle  
  
and looked down at the little hairless mouse in his arms. "He's  
  
got my geans, he's sure to have to beat the woman off with a  
  
stick. I'll teach him everything I know about women."  
  
"Well that should kill an hour." Charlie smirked. The baby  
  
wailed and Charlie grimiced "This one's got your big mouth."  
  
"Hey modo, what are you going to call um?" Throddle asked  
  
sitting down on VInnie's bed and forestalling the impending  
  
bickering.  
  
Modo blinked "Never thought of it bro...guess I'll have to  
  
discuss that with Jess, when she wakes up."  
  
Charlie suddenly went rigid and blinded a few moments  
  
"What is it Charlie?" Throddle looked over at her.  
  
"Suddenly I seem to be increadbly hungrey." Charlie replied  
  
"and I ate just before I came over."  
  
Modo came over and looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms.  
  
"It's the baby," He told her "She's talking to you  
  
Charlie-mame." He pointed down where the baby had pushed her  
  
little antenas against Charlie's hand. The baby, realizing her  
  
pleas for food were going unheard, begain wailing at the top of  
  
her lungs. The baby in Throddle's andm recipricated, wailing  
  
too.  
  
Jessie stired ont he bed. "Wha..." She sighed opeing her eyes  
  
wearily. "What's going on...?"  
  
"Two hungrey kids Jess." Throddle siad standing and bringing  
  
over her son.  
  
Jessie sighed and reached out for the baby. Throddle gently  
  
put the baby in her arms. Jessie touched her antenas with his  
  
and he became quiet and started sniffing the air.  
  
"That's right, you know your mom don't you?" She cooed "Just  
  
didn't expect two of you..."  
  
Charlie bought over the little girl and Jessie shifted in the  
  
bed to take her too. "Armful hunh?"  
  
"Just wait till they get bigger," Charlie smirked "Then we'll  
  
all be kept on our toes." She straightened and stretched. "Well,  
  
now that the excitement's over, I gota date with a pillow."  
  
Jessie handed one of the children over to Modo and reached to  
  
undo her blouse.  
  
Vinnie's eyes widened and her looked the way Charlie had just  
  
one. "More then I wanta see....I'm gona drag out that mattress."  
  
His voice traveled back to them as he left. "Hey Charlie-girl!  
  
Nuff room on that couch for two?"  
  
"In your dreams pal!"  
  
Throddle smirked "I'm gona go get some more sheets for that  
  
bed. " He left the two of them alone.  
  
Jessie reached of the other baby when she got the first  
  
settled and Modo sat donw by the side of her.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel like nothing more then a pit stop for  
  
these two?" She smirked, looking down at the heads of the two  
  
suckling babes.  
  
Modo stroked the head of one and smiled. "Well we certainly  
  
got more then we bargained for. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Jessie chuckled wearily "Ya, well next time it's your turn!"  
  
"So what are we going to call the little tikes?" Modo asked  
  
"Hmmm..I don't know. Never really thought of it." Jessie  
  
looked down at the little mice and back to Modo "I'd like to  
  
name the boy Sparks." She said softly  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It was my father's name..." Jessie gave a sad smile.  
  
"Sure," He stroked her hair. "Sparks it is. What about the  
  
girl?"  
  
"You name her." Jessie kissed the palm of his hand.  
  
"Me? Hmmm...ummm..I'm not really to good at this." Modo took  
  
in a deep breath and let it out." Magna." He said finally "It  
  
was my wife's name." He explained "but we don't have to if you  
  
don't want to..."  
  
"I think Magna is a beautiful name." Jessie smiled "I'm sure  
  
where ever she is, she'd be honored."  
  
Modo leaned forward and kissed her gently, careful of the  
  
twins.  
  
Throddle's chuckling made them look around. "Isn't that how  
  
you got into this situation in the first place?"  
  
Modo looked down at his new family. "Not the worst of  
  
situations."  
  
"Careful man," Throddle threw the new blanket down on the  
  
floor and crossed his arms. "She did threaten your manhood  
  
eariler is you so much as touched her."  
  
Jessie blushed and chuckled nervously. "Give me a break, you  
  
try pushing something the size of a watermellon out of you and  
  
see what you say!"  
  
"No thanks, I'll leave that to you." Throddle smirked  
  
"Oh," He continued remembering something. "Storms over, heard  
  
it on the bike's radios." He smiled wider "And you'll love this,  
  
Limburger's tower got blow over!"  
  
Jessie and Modo chuckled.  
  
Jessie smirked "And for one the three of you didn't even touch  
  
it!"  
  
"Well," Throddle nodded "I for once think that's the perfect  
  
ending to the day."  
  
"Yep," Jessie handed one of the now sleeping twins back to  
  
Modo. "For once things are defenally looking up."  
  
The End. 


End file.
